fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC6
is the 6th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 6th part of "Beginning Arc", where Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring, appears as the second battle mascot. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot Into the sky, a majestious blue dragon flying into the sky. Her name is Seiryu, she is looking for Rosette. It was revealed that Seiryu had run away from New York after the death of her adoptive father, she goes looking for her because she is convinced that she was reincarnated. Her true appearence is sealed into her human form for 12 years. Suddenly, a new enemy appears in front of her, his name is Aion. Seiryu recognize his familiar face, as she had to keep her memories. Aion is very delighted to air because he believes that Seiryu is actually a human originally Aion therefore knew for 100 years and now she was reincarnated, and besides, he must to find his twin brother Chrno. He had creates a seal from his hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who looke like an Japanese dragon, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 40 Pentagram seals, and it is now 39 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. Seiryu used a floral gale to trying attacking it, but this Ayakashi counter attacked this floral gale while Seiryu trying to run away but Aion created this seal barrier to captured Seiryu and ordered to the Ayakashi to take possession of Seiryu. Aion looked as she was tortured by the possession and being merged and possessed by the Ayakashi. Meanwhile at Kyoto, after leaving the Heian High School since the end of math classes, Rosette and Juliet are dirty and covered by the mud because of their brawl, and they are bad mood. Tybalt has finished the classes at the Nara University School and joins Hermione, Chrno and Romeo, she asked what's wrong with Juliet and Rosette. Hermione said they are brawled again as usual, she comments that there were only boys who will fight them and pass their time saying insults and bickering, and why girls will do it as brawls and saying rudeness, because usual girls will behave like nobles and polite ladies, Hermione commented that Juliet and Rosette are stupid and acted as tomboys. Tybalt said girls also behave as tomboys, and each with their own personalities, and she added that Hermione's personality reminded of Satella, which quickly remembered Hermione, she said she known Satella as a child during the summer camp. 10 years later, Hermione has learned that Satella had attended at the Nara University School. Into the onsen bath, Juliet is sit on a stool and washed with soap foam and pour her body the water with the bamboo bucket. Then she dive into the water to joined Hermione and Rosette and relax, Juliet looked this emblem engraved on a stone, five animals, red phoenix at the south, the blue dragon at the east, the white tiger to the west and the black turtle in the north. But the red phoenix engraved on the stone seems familiar, as she thinking that Hermione is related to the red phoenix when she had this look engraved stone. Hermione said that the vermillion bird represents the summer season and the southern star, it was associated with the fire, it can reborn from ashes and considered as the most beautiful animal. These symbols are come from the Chinese mythology, Suzaku meaning in Japanese, "Vermilion Bird" while Seiryu meaning "Blue Dragon" as she pointed her finger at the blue dragon on the stone. Suddenly, a Japanese monkey jumped into the onsen bath which frighten Rosette, Juliet is fascinated to see what Japanese monkey and she had never seen it before. Rosette ordered to remove it from the onsen bath, Hermione replied this Japanese monkey is the only species who took a hot water bath and they are fascinating, she often bathed with these Japanese monkeys. The Japanese monkey grabs Rosette's hair while she ordered to remove it. At the men's onsen bath, Romeo and Chrno are very relexed in hot water along with Japanese monkeys. Later in the Izumo Village, Seiryu which is possessed by the Ayakashi, is attacking the village with the floral gales and wooden roots, which noticed Satella and Fiore and they jumped from the roots and they discovered that the Ayakashi has attacking the village while Aion appears which shocked Satella as she keep her past memories in previous incarnation 100 years ago, after flashbacks, the Harvenheit sister must to confronted Aion and his Ayakashi, Remington appeard and help them. Meanwhile into the forest where there was a waterfall in which Cure Amaterasu must train with Suzaku, she asked if she was ready to trained with her, but Suzaku refused as and she sleeps as usual which angered Amaterasu. She trampled on the ground angrily as Suzaku sleeps usually and she yelled to wake up and listen from her, Suzaku yawned, Amaterasu grabs one of her feathers of her head and yelled to wake up, which angered Suzaku. She projected Amaterasu away and plunges into the waterfall as she yelled, while Suzaku shouted to leave her alone and she must to sleep. Amaterasu pops out from water as she get mad and glared at Suzaku, she said she disobey her as usual. Amaterasu cannot endure under water effect and come out from water, she take a bucket and fill water. She sprinkles water to Suzaku, but she dodged. Both have started arguing as usual. But this argument was interrupted when Aion and Seiryu who is possessed by the Ayakashi are appeared and attacking them. Amaterasu asked what Aion doing here. Aion said he could not forget the humiliations he suffered by her and Cure Tsukiyomi and returned to take the revenge, as Amaterasu has her own Shikigami-Fairy, he has captured the Shikigami-Fairy and take possesion of her body to fight by used the Ayakashi, Amaterasu thinking he had broken one of the Pentagram seals from the Dragon's Gate for released Orochi, Aion say yes and asked where is Cure Tsukiyomi and Chrno. Amaterasu they are not here and he will pay for what he did in the first battle in which she was defeated. The battle will be begins, Suzaku said it's very serious as the Shikigami-Fairy is possessed by the Ayakashi and must to save her, if Seiryu is a Shikigami-Fairy like her, Suzaku should intervene, Amaterasu looks forward that Suzaku has finally to help her, Suzaku questioned whether the Shikigami-Fairy is a human reincarnated like her what intrigues Amaterasu. But the Ayakashi appears suddenly in front of Suzaku, and projected her at the tree with the dragon tail, Suzaku gets up just after the blow. Amaterasu shouted Suzaku's name while Aion laughs sarcastically as he said that Suzaku is just a wimp who think only her appearance that did not want to get dirty, Suzaku answered from Aion's provocation, Amaterasu glared angrily at Aion and she rushed to attacking him. Meanwhile in the Izumo Village, Rosette, Tybalt, Chrno and Romeo have seen the damage caused by Aion and his Ayakashi. Chrno has found Satella and Fiore who are wounded and defeated and Remington slashing these living roots to protected them, Satella get up but she was weakened while Rosette holds her, she asked who have attacking them. Satella said weakly it's Aion with the Ayakashi who attacking the village and themselves, Rosette thinking that Juliet is in danger she rushed to rescued Juliet while Chrno, Tybalt and Romeo followed her. At the same moment with the battle against Aion and his Ayakashi, Amaterasu runs and the Ayakashi pursued her, she used the fire magic while the Ayakashi fired the floral gale, but the fire magic has burned it, she used claws to trying of ripped this amulet paper and released Seiryu from the evil influence. The Ayakashi trying to whipped Amaterasu with the dragon tail, but Suzaku comes at the right time and grabbed the dragon tail with her eagle talons and knocked the Ayakashi on the ground. Rosette, Chrono, Tybalt and Romeo are coming and attended this battle, Rosette transformed into Cure Tsukiyomi with her Spiritual Paintbrush, while Amaterasu fired her fireballs on Aion but he repulses the fire balls then Amaterasu fired a big fire blast but he repulses it again and send it up and divided into mutiples fireballs and fell everywhere and around while they are trouble while Tsukiyomi used a christian cross-like shield to protected them, she said that attacked Aion that is not the priority and that is the Ayakashi who must be destroyed, Aion knew Tsukiyomi come to fight and swore that he will defeat her. Amaterasu's Magatama Jewel turned into floating rings, she rushed by flying and used "Hot-Blooded Style", the sun on her back spins faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair became orange with blonde tips with her wolf ears and tail become a kind of burning flames, her golden eyes become red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Amaterasu catch the fireball and launched to the Ayakashi, and be hit by the fireball, which had give advantage to Suzaku. She used "Red Fire Shuriken" to the Ayakashi and Amaterasu used "Sunshine Wolf Blade" to the Ayakashi which send to the ground provokes an explosion, Suzaku declare victory too soon as she thinking that the Ayakashi is defeated, Cure Tsukiyomi replied it's not yet over as it was not purified. The Ayakashi gets up which shocked Suzaku as she said it is not yet dead and she will burned it until into ashes, and the Ayakashi roared (with a screen shakes due the roar), then prepared the floral blast by gathered these flower petals. Suzaku prepared her attack "Crimson Flame" with a seal appears from her mouth. Both fired their blasts which collide and provoke an explosion (with the screen shakes), the smoke from the explosion propagates into this place which blinded everyone, Suzaku cleared the smoke beating her wings and launched her "Red Fire Shuriken" to the Ayakashi but it dodged from shurikens while Suzaku rushed to attacking the Ayakashi but it created a shield by summoning the roots from the ground, Suzaku attacking without thinking, Amaterasu said she must in first to slashing the shield of roots. But Suzaku refuses to obey Amaterasu's orders and bumps against the shield of roots with her head, but she was trapped by the roots, while the Ayakashi slashing her with claws, she screams as the blood gushes. Tybalt used his claws to cut roots to released Suzaku, she thanked him and he turned into his Tsukumogami form, which have allowed Suzaku to use the sword and takes him into her mouth. Tsukiyomi used her "Cold-Blooded Style", the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her silver hair became white, her purple eyes become dark blue, Tsukiyomi prepares her attack "Mirage Full Moon", but it will take time while Aion trying to attacking Tsukiyomi, but Amaterasu is fighting against Aion to attract attention and then to entrap him. The Ayakashi fired its numerous floral balls, Suzaku dodged these floral balls and slashed one of them, she threw the sword towards the Ayakashi but it dodged, Amaterasu catches the saber and give her back, Suzaku catches him with her gold beak. Finally, Tsukiyomi had finished preparing the attack and launched "Mirage Full Moon" to the Ayakashi and projected it to the tree. Meanwhile during the battle between Amaterasu and Aion, she gritted teeth when her hands are bleeding a lot as she grabs his sword, she launched a low blow at Aion's crotch which paralyze him with pain, she made a headbutt on his head strongly which knocked him into the ground, Aion has the nosebleeds and he wipes his blooded nose, Amaterasu pointed the sword to Aion, she said that Aion should to be defeated. However, . Major Events * Seiryu appears in the first time as she was controled by Aion's Ayakashi. * Seiryu is actually Azmaria Hendric who is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, 12 years ago. * Suzaku / Hermione managed to save Seiryu / Azmaria from the Ayakashi, with the help of the "Mirage Full Moon" of Cure Tsukiyomi. * Suzaku used "Red Fire Shuriken" in the first time. Trivia * Suzaku used her blade who is actually Tybalt as a Tsukumogami during battle. * Cure Amaterasu and Suzaku cannot endure into water. Ironically, both are associated with fire and both have fiery personality. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: "Seiryu" is is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the Blue Dragon of the East and the Spring season, the element is wood. Seiryu meaning in Japanese "Blue Dragon" and should not to confused with the meaning "Star Dragon". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Satella Harvenheit * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Ewan Remington * Joshua Christopher * Tybalt Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!